The Friend
by Zumen passhon
Summary: Gaara passes out and a civilian bring him to her place, they see each other, and become friends. Not very good, I have never been good with One-shots, tell me what you think :)


The ninja have been in an uproar recently, mostly due to the fact that the Chunin exams have come around. I walk dully into my home, my parents are never home, and I have learned not to expect them. I grab a bottle of water and leave walking through the street. I walk into a red haired boy who is clutching his head in pain, and frown walking over to the boy to see if he is okay, but before I can ask he passes out, complete exhaustion evident on his face. I grab his shoulders and lean him using what little upper body strength I possess I am able to lean him against the building. I strip off my jacket and lay it on the boy. He has the kanji for love on his forehead and a metal headband from Suna. 'Must be here for the exams, poor guy…' I think, seeing his cringe in his sleep. "Hey, is anyone around!?" I call out hoping some of the ninja or another civilian would be around. "Of course not" I mutter hearing no one answer. I carefully untie his gourd, knowing there is no way I can lift it, and carefully pull the boy onto my back. 'He is heavy' I think with disdain walking carefully, more like shuffling back to my house with the now gourd-less boy.

Reaching my house, I settle him on the couch and run upstairs and grab a blanket tucking the boy in. I sigh, before glancing at the door and biting my lip, deciding to head back for the gourd.

I get back and pull the gourd onto my back, tying the strap around my shoulders. 'It is heavier than that boy!' I yell in my head before walking as fast as I can back to my house.

Back inside, I set the gourd beside the couch before settling beside it on the floor, my legs on fire. I glance at the boy who is still asleep before pulling myself up using the couch, and walking over. "Hello" I call, hoping to wake the boy up. I couldn't see anything wrong with him, and he is still breathing, but he just won't wake up. The black rings around his eyes clearly mean he's an insomniac, so maybe his body gave out? 'I couldn't leave him in the middle of the road and there is no way in hell I am going to chance running into mother at the hospital.' I sigh.

Suddenly I find myself pinned to the floor. "Who are you, and where am I?" the boy asks, I glance at his eyes. 'Insanity' I think seeing it clear in his eyes.

"I couldn't let you sleep in the middle of the road." I say plainly, seeing him nod as if this was logical, "After all what kind of village member would do that to an esteemed _guest_" I sneer out, "Also, you are at my place, for personal matters I refuse to go near the hospital. Now, I would appreciate being let go, Ninja-san." I say hearing him growl before pushing the kunai deeper into my throat.

"Yes mother, you wish for blood, you shall have blood." He says as if he is in a trance, before cringing and pulling away from me grabbing at his head with a pained cry.

I frown at the act, grabbing the now forgotten kunai. I twist his hands back behind him and hold them with one hand, now pressing the kunai into his neck. "Not a fun position is it?" I ask before letting the stunned boy go.

"What do you want from me?" he deadpans, looking emotionless. I hand the kunai back to him before sitting on the couch and lying in the place he'd vacated.

"Leave so I can sleep." I say curling into a ball and falling asleep almost instantly. "Your gourd is behind the couch if you want to sleep over then grab the blanket that you put on the floor and grab a place.

The next morning I wake up to see the boy is gone. 'I never asked his name…' I realize, sitting up, I go into the kitchen and eat breakfast.

Walking around the village once again, I see the red haired boy, now with a sandy blonde haired girl and a boy with a black cat suit on. When his eyes meet mine, I nod and continue to walk away. 'At least he seems okay.' I think before hearing the scream again. I whip around and see the two people who were with him back away, their eyes wide with fear. I make a 'tch' sound before running over and placing my arms around his shoulders. "Are you okay?" I ask, seeing him, getting lower to the ground.

"Blood… I need blood, I need to prove my existence…" he starts whispering, "Mother wants blood..." I frown at him before pulling one of his kunai from his pouch and cutting the palm of my hand putting it in front of his face.

"Blood, see" I say, as he freezes. He slowly lifts his eyes to meet mine and I see the insanity still there. I feel sad for the boy. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him towards me, his head now resting on my shoulder; forgetting about my bloodied hand, as the blood travels onto him, I tighten my grip feeling him relax, and stand there, a little awkwardly.

"Look, my name is Sari, I never asked your name and seeing as we keep running into each other I would like to address you as something other than, 'that red haired boy', 'kay?" I ask, seeing the boy look up at me with something distant in his eyes. 'Curiosity' I ask myself seeing him nod.

"I am Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara." He says and I see the sandy blonde haired girls jaw drop and a look of shock pass on the boy's face.

"Nice to formally meet you, Gaara-san" I say smiling at the confused boy. "Ne, how about we get off the street, we're starting to attract attention." I say, seeing Gaara stand and pull away before grabbing my upper arm and dragging me away.

We walk into a nearby hotel with the two from before following. Inside is someone I assume to be their jonin teacher. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and who is she?" he asks, lifting his eyebrow at me.

"Ah, I am Sari, nice to meet you, jonin-san." I say, he looks curious for a minute before nodding and looking between the three genin. His gaze lingers on where Gaara is holding my arm a look of shock flickering on his face before it disappears as if it was never there.

"Nice to meet you as well Sari-san, my name is Baki, can I ask how you and Gaara know each other?" he asks, a stern expression now present.

"I'd rather you ask Gaara-san." I say, fear pooling around me as I realize I am in a room with ninja, from another village, and I have no escape route because the other two are in front of the door.

I quickly step behind Gaara, freeing my hand and clinging to his arm. He glances back at me looking stoic. Nothing more is said,' it seems Gaara is someone they fear…' I realize, seeing the girl looking fearfully at him. "Uh, I need to get home, I am just happy you're okay, Gaara-san." I say before releasing him and walking to the other two, slowly passing them and walking out the door.

The Chunin exams finals are starting today and I notice Naruto beat Neji much to the shock of everyone present, and the blonde haired girl, Temari as they announced her, fight Shikamaru, with Shikamaru forfeiting. Kankuro, as they announced the cat-like boy, refusing to fight Shino, and finally it gets to the match everyone was anticipating; Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara. Hearing Gaara's name I was happy.

The fight begins and I can't understand most of it. But suddenly I start feeling sleepy, as I am about to pass out, I hear Gaara's enraged yet fearful scream. My nails dig into my palms and I force myself to look at Gaara, who is not covered with Sand and half way transformed into a raccoon-like thing. Suddenly, everything goes to hell. Looking around, I realize it is a war. I see Temari pick up Gaara, and jump into the woods, the Uchiha following. I force myself up and run after them. Gaara, while I hadn't known him long, I considered him a friend.

I watch as Gaara transforms into what is called Shukaku, the one tailed beast, and is defeated by Naruto. As he is on the ground with Naruto using his chin to inch his way to Gaara I run out unable to help myself. "Gaara, are you okay?" I fret, not noticing the shocked look on either boys face. I get in front of him keeping him and Naruto separate.

"Sakura-san is free, it is over, leave Gaara-san alone!" I say, forcefully as a silver haired ninja lands in the clearing.

He glances at me before nodding and picking up Naruto, I reach around back to Gaara, and see Temari walk over. "You saw everything, why do you not fear me?" Gaara asks, and I see Temari flinch.

"If you had wanted to kill me, you would have already, plus, I am weak, I cannot prove your existence, and I have no reason to keep living really. You were the first one to even truly talk to me. The rest just wanted my parents. A famous Nurse with Skills only surpassed by Tsunade and an Anbu that completes the most dangerous and gut-wrenching tasks." I scoff, "you didn't know anything about it, so I could trust you, until you found out. It seems everyone has problems, ne?" I ask seeing the red head tear up. "Plus, on top of all that, while you may not consider me one, I consider you a precious friend, Gaara."

**Years later**

"Gaara, chill" I yell at the Kazekage. I had moved here three year ago, I missed my childhood friend, and he wasn't able to visit me anymore, since he became the Kazekage, so I moved to Suna.

Gaara and I are inseparable. No one can come between us, not even when the council wanted him to marry. We got engaged just to spite them, and although we are married now, and I am pregnant, we treat each other like best friends, we tell each other everything.

"But Sari, Temari just got married to that Lazy Nara, she is moving to Konaha!" Said Kazekage says. I giggle, seeing him like this, It is almost impossible for anyone who knew of his past self to recognize even a hint of what he had been.

"I love you Gaara." I say, seeing him freeze before letting out one of his rare smiles. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me and my protruding belly closer to him.

"I love you too, Sari-hime." He says, resting his head on my stomach. I pat his head and close my eyes, enjoying the closeness of my lovely childhood 'friend'.


End file.
